I Found Love in Miami!
by Keep Calm and Love Ted DiBiase
Summary: I moved back to Miami to work as a CSI at my uncle's lab, along the way I find love in a hopeless place.
1. Intro

Hiya, I'm Rosa Gage.

I'm 26 and I live in New York City but grew up in Miami.

I'm a College Major at NYU, Majoring in Criminology.

Besties: Calleigh Duquesne & Eric Delko.

Random stuff about me: I love the Beach, I used to go everyday when I lived in Miami. I'm Single and Ready to Mingle. I'm in New York right now, But I'm going back to Miami tomorrow for my new job as a CSI at my uncle's lab. Well, Better go get some sleep, Got to get up early tomorrow. See Ya.


	2. My Life

I lived in Miami when I was younger with my Mom and Dad. I grew up around Cops. My Dad worked for MDPD along with my uncle, Horatio. Well, he's not my uncle, he's my Dad's Best Friend, they grew up together. But he's like an Uncle to me.

When I was young, Horatio would sometimes come home with my Dad after work, I loved when he came to visit, he would babysit me sometimes when my Mom and Dad would go out. Sometimes, he would ask my Mom and Dad if he could babysit just for the sake of it. I was fine with going to Horatio's because it gave my Mom & Dad the day to themselves also he would always take me out for Ice Cream.

When I was 16 we had to move to New York for my Dad got a new job offer there. I didn't want to moved, I loved Miami but we had to move. When we moved, it was okay, once we were settled in and I made friends. But I would always miss Miami. But most importantly the Beach and Horatio.

Once I left school, I went to College to study Criminology. As I grew up around Cops and the Law. I've always wanted to work in Law Enforcement. I always wanted to do the Science part of putting Criminals behind bars. So I went and studied Criminology for 8 years. I would go down to Miami every year, since I started college, for a holiday to visit Horatio and all my friends. That's where I met my Best Friend, Calleigh Duquesne, She works as a CSI for my uncle. When I would visit we would meet and Catch up. I told my uncle that I was finishing my Criminology course soon, and he offered me a job at CSI in Miami! How could I pass that up, Horatio said that once I finish my course there will be a place waiting for me at CSI! I can't wait, I will be going back to Miami. I have missed Miami so much and the Beach. When I get there, the first place I'm going is, the Beach.

Now, I am packing for moving back to Miami. My Mom and Dad bought me a small apartment in Miami. It is furnished, so I don't need to worry about buying furniture, Thank God! I just need to pack all my stuff and get them shipped to Miami. All I need to do is pack my suitcase and that's me. Ready to return to Miami!


	3. My First Day back in Miami

I'm on my way to the Crime Lab. I have waited so long to go back to Miami and now I'm finally here. I can't believe it. I have a week until I officially start at the Crime Lab but I have to go in to sort a few things out with Horatio then I can go to the beach.

A few minutes later, I finally arrive at the Crime Lab. I park my car, step out, lock the car and walk to the Crime Lab entrance. I walk in, go through the metal detector and carry on to the elevator. Once the door opens, I walk over to the Reception Desk.

Me: Hi, I'm here to see Horatio Caine?

Receptionist: I'm Sorry, He's currently out in the field right now, would you like me to page him?

Me: Yeah, Thanks.

Receptionist: Can I see some I.D., Please?

I grab my I.D. out of my bag and hand it to her.

Me: Here you go.

...: Rosa, Nice name.

I turned to my left and saw a very handsome looking guy, smiling at me. I smiled back.

Me: Thanks. It was actually my dad and Horatio's idea.

...: You're related to Horatio?

Me: No, Not Really, He's my dad's Best Friend, but he's like an uncle to me. He's the reason I got this job.

...: You work here?

Me: Not yet. I start in a week but need to come in to sort some things out with Horatio first. I'm Sorry, What's your name, I'm telling you about my life but I don't know your name?

I said with a smile, the guy just smiled back.

...: I'm Sorry, I'm Jesse Cardoza, I just transferred from L.A.

Me: Nice to meet you, Jesse. So, You transferred from L.A?

Jesse: Yeah, Decided I needed a change. Come back to Miami.

Me: You used to live here?

Jesse: I grew up here.

Me: Oh.

Jesse: You got a gun locker? He said to the receptionist.

Receptionist: Yeah, I'll take care of that.

Jesse handed his gun to the Receptionist, she put it on her desk and looked back up at us and froze. Me and Jesse both turned around to see a guy with a gun and a bike helmet on, throwing a smoke grenade. Jesse grabbed me, moving me out the way and hit the smoke grenade away from us. He covered my body with his and we fell to the ground. The Gunman threw a few more smoke grenades in different directions. The Gunman then walked over to us.

Gunman: Move! I said MOVE!

Jesse stood up, turned around and helped me up. As soon as I stood pain went through my leg, I let out a scream and fell to the ground.

Gunman: I said Move! Hurry Up or I'll shoot you.

Jesse: Hey, She's in pain, Give her a minute.

Jesse then turned and crouched down to my level.

Jesse: Hey, You Okay?

Me: Yeah, I'm fine, Just got a pain right up my leg, That's all.

Jesse: Can You Walk?

Me: I Don't Know, I think so.

Jesse helped me stand, then helped me walk. The Gunman then told 2 lab techs and the receptionist to get up as well and forced us all into a room. As soon as we were in the room, I collapsed onto the floor. The Gunman was on the phone talking to Rick Stetler. Jesse turns to me.

Jesse: You Okay?

Me: My leg hurts so bad.

Jesse: Let me look at it.

Jesse looked at me leg and felt down my leg to see if I had any broke bones.

Jesse: It doesn't look to bad, But you might have twisted your ankle.

Me: Really?

I looked at Jesse. I needed to go to the hospital to get my leg sorted out but I'm stuck in the lab as a hostage. Jesse looked at me and noticed I was scared.

Jesse: Don't Worry, It's going to be alright.

Me: We are hostages, how is it going to be alright?

Jesse: I know you're scared, but the best thing we can do is follow this guys orders, Okay?

Me: Yeah.

Jesse: I won't let anything happen to you, Okay?

Me: Okay.

The Gunman is still on the phone with Rick, demanding that he will only talk to Horatio.

_Rick: Lt. Caine is in the field right now, It may take us some time to find him._

Gunman: How about 10 minutes and after that, a hostage dies.

Gunman: Let's see if your Lieutenant really cares about you.

He said to us. We waited a few minutes until he starts counting down.

Gunman: You have 10 seconds!

He said while pointing his gun at me.

_Rick: He is on his way, Is there anything that I-_

The Gunman cut him off.

Gunman: 4, 3, 2, 1

He was just about to shoot me, I ducked, while Jesse moved in front of me. Horatio came on the line.

_Horatio: This is Horatio._

Gunman: Congratulations Lieutenant, You have just saved a life. Now let's see if you can save all of 'em.


	4. Not the Best day to go to the Crime Lab

A few minutes later, the Gunman then called Horatio.

_Horatio: This is Horatio_

Gunman: Rule 2: One Ring. One Ring and you answer.

_Horatio: OK, I understand. One Ring._

The Gunman then told Jesse to move a couple of things around the room.

Gunman: Come On, Hurry Up. Hurry Up!

He said to Jesse.

_Horatio: I didn't catch your name, Friend._

Gunman: 'Cause I didn't tell you, Horatio. Look, you can call me Ted.

_Horatio: OK, Ted, is everybody OK in there?_

Ted: Everyone is fine, so long as you keep answering the phone.

_Horatio: OK. It's just you and me, Ted. We can all walk away from this together._

Ted: No, no, no one is walking. You just listen! That's what you do here!

_Horatio: I can do that too, Ted._

Ted: You probably think I'm a whack job, right?

_Horatio: Ted, I don't think you're a whack job. People find themselves in bad situations all the time._

Ted: That sums it up. The American Dream trampled on by anyone and everyone.

Ted: Get that in front of the door.

He told Jesse while pointing at a filing cabinet.

Ted: But you, you're gonna get us out of this one. You're gonna make sure justice is done. That's why I asked for you.

_Horatio: Ted..._

_Horatio: ...how can I help you get justice?_

Ted: Right, I tell you, and you ignore me like everybody else. No! This is my thing, my way and my timetable.

_Horatio: Ted, I understand that, but I can't hold SWAT back forever._

Ted: Well, I got something for them. Rule number 3 is... I see a cop, I kill a cop.

I looked over at Jesse to see him looking back at me.

_Horatio: Ted? Ted?_

We wait a few minutes until Ted turns around pointing his gun at Jesse.

Ted: You, Up. Get those boxes in front of the windows. Now. Let's go.

Jesse then gets up and walks over to the boxes.

Jesse: Just settle down, man.

Jesse then starts to move the boxes. All of a sudden, we heard a phone ring.

Ted: What's That?

While Ted is looking for the noise, Jesse puts his badge behind the boxes. He then looks over at me. Ted looks at us then picks up the phone and answers it.

Ted: Hello? Hello?

Ted points his gun at Jesse.

Ted: You, sit down!

Jesse then moves to sit down next to me. Ted grabs a box and empty's it.

Ted: Everybody empty your pockets. No phones, wallets, Berries, whatever. Nobody talks to the outside!

We all then start emptying our pockets. Jesse hold the box while I put my Phone and I.D. in it.

Ted: Pass me the box. Slide it over here.

One of the lab techs slides it over to Ted. Ted then looks through them.

Ted: Jesse Cardoza from California. You're a long way from home, Hollywood. You know, I've never been to Cali. You're an actor, right? Everybody there's an actor, right? I mean even the governor.

Jesse: I'm not an actor.

Ted: So why are you here?

Jesse: You forced us in here, as I recall.

Ted: No, why are you here... in Miami?

Jesse: I'm just on vacation.

Ted: Why are you here at this crime lab?

Jesse: Someone stole my car. I was just filing a report is all.

Ted: With her?

Ted asked pointing to the Receptionist.

Jesse: Yeah.

Ted: If I find out you're lying, I'll kill her.

Jesse: Yeah, and you'll leave here in a box. I guarantee it.

Ted: Oh, man. I really hope you're an actor. 'Cause you scared me.

He then looks back in the box.

Ted: Rosa Gage from New York City. You're a long way from home too. What are you doing here and in the Crime Lab?

Me: I'm visiting family, My uncle works here and I was just wonder if he had time to go for lunch.

Ted: Really and who is your uncle?

I didn't answer him, I didn't want to tell him, Horatio is my uncle.

Ted: Answer me! Who is your uncle?

Jesse and I looked at each other. I looked at Ted.

Me: Horatio Caine.

Ted: Oh, Horatio is your uncle?

Me: Yeah.

Ted: I don't think he will be very happy that I have you in here now will he?


	5. A New kind of Pain

A couple of minutes later, He starts to get agitated.

Ted: You, up. Plug in the fan and get some air moving in here.

He told me while pointing his gun at me. I try to stand up.

Ted: Come on! Faster! Faster!

He then shoots the ceiling.

Jesse: Hey, Calm down, She's hurt.

The phone then rings, Ted answers it.

Ted: Yeah?

_Horatio: Ted was anyone hurt?_

Ted: I got your attention now, huh?

While Ted was on the phone, I eventually manage to get up on my feet, but almost fell gain. Jesse stood up, Holding me up so I don't fall.

Jesse: You Okay?

Me: Yeah.

I then start walking to the fan slowly. Even though I have pain running up and down my leg, I still manage to get over to the fan and move it to the other side of the room nearer to Ted.

_Horatio: I need an answer. Was anyone hurt?_

Ted: Just the ceiling. You do something about fixing the AC in here!

_Horatio: I'm working on it, but I need you to remain calm. Ted, do you want me to get your meds?_

Ted: So you found my van. You know what? Don't worry about me!

_Horatio: Ted, is there anyone I can contact, a wife or a girlfriend? Is that the justice you're looking for?_

Ted: You don't even know who I am.

_Horatio: I know you're not Ted Wells._

Ted: Tanya. She used to look up to me. You know? I made One mistake. One bad business deal. I dug myself a hole...

_Horatio: Ted, do you want me to find Tanya? You two can talk it through._

I then start to untangle the plug in the fan.

Ted: No, I think she's done talking to me.

_Horatio: What if I were to set it up?_

We heard a thud coming from the ceiling.

Ted: What the hell is that?

Jesse: It's just... just the AC, man.

Ted: Horatio! You got SWAT coming in here?

_Horatio: It's probably the AC, Ted._

Ted: I see a cop, I shoot! Don't you try me, Horatio!

Jesse: Calm Down, alright. Look, it's the air duct.

Ted: Stay out of this, Hollywood. You stay out of this! And you sit down!

He then turns to me, pointing his gun at me.

Ted: You sit down. Sit down!

_Horatio: Ted, I need you to calm down._

Jesse: Put the gun down.

Ted: Shut up! You, over there now!

Jesse: Put the gun down. Look at her, She's scared.

Jesse said trying to reason with Ted.

Ted: sit down.

Ted then shoots me in the side. I fall to the grow in immense pain. Ted just looks at me wide-eyed, then knocks the phone over, cutting off communications with Horatio. Jesse looks over at me, then runs to my side.


	6. I probably will be quitting soon

Jesse runs over to me and knelt down beside me.

Jesse: You're going to be okay, Rosa. You're gonna be fine.

He says to me as he rips my top at the side, so he is able to see the wound.

Me: How bad is it?

Jesse: It looks like it may have missed the femoral artery. But I gotta get this bleeding under control.

He then takes his shirt off and places it over the wound to control the bleeding. He looks over at the lab techs.

Jesse: Hey, you. Come here, come on. OK. Keep constant pressure on this wound, OK?

He told the lab tech, while taking his belt off and placing it around my waist and tightening it so that it keeps the top, over the wound, in place. I yell out in pain.

Jesse: Sorry, How you feeling?

He said while moving up to my face.

Me: It's cold. It's so cold.

Ted: What's going on?

Jesse: Her pulse is thready and tachy.

He checks my pulse in my neck then he check my ankle.

Jesse: She's lost distal pulse. She's in shock. Take your lab coat off. Come here. Let's cover her up. Here you go. We gotta get her warm. Here we go.

Woman Lab Tech: Here.

She said as she handed Jesse a black crime lab top.

Jesse: Thanks.

He quickly put it on.

Jesse: OK.

Me: You sure we should come work here?

I said in a whisper but Ted still heard it. Jesse look away and closed his eyes. He looked up at Ted.

Ted: You're Cops.

There was a knocking at the door.

Ted: Horatio?

Horatio: I'm coming in.

Me: I'm Sorry.

I said to Jesse.

Jesse: It's OK. Just keep your eyes open. We don't want to lose you.

He said with a smile.

Me: Just tell Horatio, thanks for the job offer, but I think I'm gonna have to quit.

Jesse: No, Just stay with me, OK? Don't quit on me. Don't leave me.

Me: Why?

Jesse: 'Cause I haven't asked you out yet.

He told me while smiling at me. I smiled back.

Ted: OK! OK!

Horatio then opened the door and walked in slowly. Ted pointing his gun at Horatio as he walked in.

Horatio: I'm unarmed.

Ted: It's Horatio Caine. You look just like you do on TV. You know, like when you found that Walsh baby last year. Nobody thought you'd find that kid alive.

Horatio: I need the woman.

Ted and Horatio just looked at each other.

Ted: I want a helicopter. And I want $100,000.

Horatio: This is not a negotiation.

Ted: No, she stays here.

Horatio: She needs a hospital. I need to take her.

Ted: No, She is not going anywhere. You can take the receptionist but not her. She stays here.

Horatio: Ted, if I don't take her now, SWAT will come in with force.

Ted then grabbed the receptionist and pushed her to Horatio.

Ted: No, She stays her. You can take the receptionist but not her.

He said while pointing at me. Horatio looked at me.

Horatio: I gave you a chance to take the easy way, I will be back with reinforcements.

Horatio then walked out with the receptionist.

Ted: One of you had better negotiate with me!

Ted said into the phone.

_Rick: OK, I'm listening._

Ted: Look I want a copter and 100K.

_Rick: Alright, we'll work on that._

Ted: Work fast. Otherwise your cop Cardoza here's next.

I looked at Jesse.

Ted: And no fed money. No banks, no dye packs. Go to one of those cheque-cashing places.

_Rick: Yep, I know a place._

Ted: Yeah, I know a place too. There's one on Eighth and Gill Park. Royal Vista. Go there, and, believe me, I'll know if you don't.

I started to close my eyes. I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep. Jesse looked at me.

Jesse: No, no. Rosa, stay with me, come on, stay with me. Don't close your eyes, keep them open. Focus, focus on me.

Jesse lifted my head and held me in his arms. I looked at Jesse. I keep my eyes open as best I could.


	7. We are safe

About 15 minutes later, We heard a thud near the door. Ted looked and saw that it was the bag of money.

Ted: You. You, bring it in here.

He said to Jesse. Jesse looked at me.

Jesse: I'll be right back, OK?

Me: OK.

He then got up and walked over to the door, while Ted moved the filing cabinet away from the door. Ted then held a gun to Jesse's neck as Jesse opened the grabbed the bag. Jesse handed the bag to Ted. Once Ted had the bag, he pushed Jesse back. Ted then opened the bag and looked through it.

Ted: I want the building clear and everyone out, and a clear path via the south stairwell.

Jesse: That isn't very smart. You're gonna be exposing yourself to SWAT out there.

Ted: Yeah, well, I got a plan for that. You just get on the phone and tell 'em I expect to see Horatio out there.

Jesse then picks up the phone.

Jesse: Yeah, This is Cardoza. I just wanted to let you know we're gonna be on the move...

Ted: Ten minutes!

Ted told the lab techs to stand up. He put duck tape on their mouth and around their hands, and taped the bag of money to the guy lab techs hands. He told me to stand up. Jesse looked at me.

Jesse: She can't, she's hurt, She can't stand.

Ted: I said stand up!

Jesse: She's hurt!

Ted then turned the gun on Jesse.

Ted: Shut up, Hollywood! Or I will shoot you! I don't care if she's hurt, she's gonna walk out of here with the rest of you. Now get up!

I sat up slowly as the pain soared through my body. Jesse helped me to stand.

Jesse: You OK?

Me: Yeah, if I wanna get out of here alive, I have to do what he says, Remember?

Jesse then helped me to walk. Ted then told Jesse to put his jacket on and zip it up.

Ted: Pick her up.

Ted said pointing at me. Jesse did what he was told and picked me up. Ted told me to put my arms around Jesse's neck, then he taped then together. He put tape on my mouth as well as Jesse's. Ted then put tape on the lab techs hands and mouth and taped the bag of money to the guy lab techs hands. We walked all the way down stairs. Ted put the bike helmet on Jesse, then told us to walk outside. We walked outside, all guns on Jesse, as they didn't know it was Jesse. The lab techs ran to safety. Horatio noticed Jesse's boots and knew straight away it wasn't Ted. So, He walked over and took the helmet of Jesse's head and took the tape of his mouth.

Horatio: Jesse.

Jesse: Get the tape off her arms.

Horatio: Give me scissors! Where is he?

Jesse: I don't know. He sent us out here as a distraction. He also left the money, where's that bag.

Someone handed Horatio scissors and he cut the tape off my hands.

Horatio: Let me see that money.

Jesse ran to the ambulance and lay me down on the gurney.

Jesse: She's been shot in her side.

Jesse looked at me.

Jesse: You're gonna be OK, Rosa?

Me: Jesse!

Jesse: It's OK. You're gonna be fine. I'll come and see you, OK?

Horatio walked over.

Horatio: Go with her, Jesse. Make sure she's OK. I'll see you later.

Jesse turned to me and smiled. The paramedics loaded me into the ambulance. Jesse handed Horatio the jacket, then got in the ambulance beside me. Jesse held my hand on the way to the hospital.

Jesse: Rosa, stay with me, OK, You're gonna be fine.

A few minutes later, We arrived at the hospital. The paramedics brought me out the back of the ambulance. Jesse was by my side the whole time. I was rushed along the corridor. We got to Surgery, Jesse was told he couldn't go in.

Me: Jesse!

Jesse: You're gonna be OK, Rosa! I promise you, OK?

Me: Jesse!

I screamed as I was taken into Surgery. I was fussing, while screaming for Jesse. I felt a small pain in my arm. I looked over and my vision started to go blurry. I knew they gave me a sedative. Next thing I knew, I was out.


	8. Hospital Heaven

~~Jesse's POV~~

I waited in the waiting room for any news on how Rosa was doing. I was desperate to know at least something. When she walked into the crime lab, I thought she was in to file a report or something, but it turned out she was going to be working there. I would get to work with her. If something happens to her, I could never forgive myself. I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and she got shot, I failed her. A nurse came out.

Nurse: Jesse Cardoza?

Me: That's Me. Is Rosa alright?

I said as I walked over to her.

Nurse: She's fine. The bullet missed her major arteries and organs, so she is going to be fine. She's resting for now, she'll be glad to see you. She's been asking for you.

She said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

Me: What room is she in?

Nurse: 164.

I thanked the nurse and walked along to Rosa's room. I walked into the room to see Rosa sitting up, leaning against the pillows. She looked over at me and smiled wide.

Rosa: Jesse, You didn't leave.

Me: No, Why? did you think I would?

Rosa: Well, Yeah, I thought you would have to go back to the lab.

Me: Nope, I'm staying here.

Rosa smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to her. I sat in the chair next to the bed.

Rosa: Thank you.

Me: For what?

Rosa: For helping me in there and staying here with me.

I smiled at her.

Me: I've got nowhere else I'd rather be.

She smiled at me.

Rosa: Did you mean what you said in there or was it just to keep me alive?

Me: Did I mean what?

Rosa: When I got shot, you said 'Don't leave me' and I asked why and you said 'Cause I haven't asked you out yet' Did you mean it or was it just to keep me from dying?

Me: I meant it, Rosa. When I first saw you in the crime lab, I was thinking about asking you out but once we had worked together for a while. But the whole Hostage thing happened and you got shot. When you get out of here, we will go out for dinner, How does that sound?

Rosa smiled at me.

Rosa: That sounds great.

Me: Good.

We talked for a while, about everything. Our lives, how we became CSI's, what we did outside of work, etc.

Me: I'll go back to the lab to let everybody know how you are, OK? I will be back in a bit, you OK with that?

Rosa: Yeah.

Me: You want me to bring you anything?

Rosa: If you can get Calleigh to go to my apartment and get me some clothes, she has my spare key.

Me: Sure, anything else. Want some food. I don't think you'll want to taste the hospital food.

Rosa: Yeah, that would be great, Thanks.

Me: OK, I'll see you in a bit, OK?

Rosa: OK, Bye.

Me: Bye.

I left the hospital. On my way back to CSI, I couldn't stop smiling. I'm so glad that Rosa is OK.

I arrived at the crime lab a few minutes later, I got out and walked into CSI. I saw Horatio and walked towards him.

Me: Hey, Horatio.

Horatio: Hey, Jesse, How is Rosa?

Me: She's fine, no major arteries or organs were hit, so she will be fine.

Horatio: That's good. Are you going back to the hospital?

Me: Yeah, just here to let everybody know that Rosa's going to be alright and to get Calleigh to get some of Rosa clothes from her apartment.

Horatio: Okay, tell Rosa, I will drop by once I'm finished here.

Me: Okay.

Horatio's phone rang.

Horatio: Excuse me.

I nodded and walked away to find Calleigh. a few minutes later, I found her.

Me: Hey Calleigh.

Calleigh: Hey Jesse, is Rosa OK?

Me: Yeah, she's fine, no major arteries or organs were hit, so that's a plus. Hey Rosa wanted me to get you to go to her apartment and get her some clothes, she told me you had a key.

Calleigh: Yeah. I'll go get her some clothes now, then I'll come over to the hospital, I'm guessing you'll be going back?

Me: Yeah. I better go, I've to get some food for Rosa as well. See you later, Bye.

Calleigh: Yep, See you, Bye.

I walked back out of CSI to my car and got in. I went to Denny's and got Rosa a burger, Fries and a Cola. I then drove to the hospital. I walked along the corridor to Rosa's room and walked in. When I walked in, Rosa looked up and smiled. I handed her the food.

Me: Here you go.

Rosa: Thanks.

Me: Horatio said he will come see you once he's finished at the lab and Calleigh will be over soon with your clothes.

Rosa: OK, thank you.

Me: You're welcome. So you grew up here?

Rosa: Yeah, I lived here until I was 16 then my parents and I had to move because my dad got a job offer in New York. I didn't want to leave, but we had to.

Me: How old are you now may I ask?

Rosa smiled at me.

Rosa: I'm 26, you may I ask?

she said laughing.

Jesse: 29. So what did you do for 10 years in New York?

Rosa: I went to school until I was 18 then I went to college and studied Criminology for 8 years. When I was finishing my last course, I told Horatio and he said that there would be a job waiting for me at CSI, which is why I am here.

Me: I think it was the wrong time for us to walk into the crime lab.

Rosa just smiled and laughed at me. I smiled at her. We heard the door open and turned to see who it was. It was Calleigh.

Calleigh: Rosa!

Calleigh dropped Rosa's bag, ran and hugged Rosa. Rosa just laughed and hugged her.

Rosa: Hey, Calleigh.

Calleigh: I'm so glad you're OK. I was so worried about you.

Rosa: I'm fine, Thanks to Jesse. I was told that if it wasn't for his quick reaction, I wouldn't be here.

Calleigh: Thank you, Jesse.

Me: You're welcome.

Calleigh: Anyway, I brought you some clothes, toiletries, pajamas. If you need anymore, just ask and I'll get them for you.

She said picking up the bag she dropped and brought it over to the bed. She sat it on the floor in between the bed and me.

Rosa: Thanks Calleigh, I think that will be enough.

Calleigh: When are you allowed to go home, did they tell you?

Rosa: They said if I'm alright by the end of the week, I can go home.

Calleigh: Good, I can't wait until you will be able to go out on a night out, as soon as you can, we are going out and getting drunk.

Me and Rosa laughed at Calleigh.

Rosa: I don't think that will be anytime soon.

Calleigh: Yeah, I know, I'm just excited that you are finally back in Miami and for good.

Rosa: I know, so am I, I've missed this place so much. I can't wait to go to the beach.

Calleigh: Well, I better get back to work, I'll come by tomorrow and see you, If you need anything, just call.

Rosa: OK, see you tomorrow then, bye.

Calleigh: Bye.

Calleigh then walked out the room and down the hall.

Rosa: I am not looking forward to tonight.

Me: Why?

Rosa: Well, you will need to leave and I will be on my own. I hate hospitals.

I grabbed Rosa's hand and squeezed it. She looked at me.

Me: I'm not leaving you, I asked the nurse if I could stay for your entire stay and she said they will move the bed next to you over for me.

Rosa's face lit up.

Rosa: Really?

Me: Yeah. So don't worry, I'm not leaving you. I failed you once, I'm not gonna fail you again.

Rosa frowned at me.

Rosa: What do you mean 'you failed me'?

Me: I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and you got shot. I failed you.

Rosa: You did not fail me. That was not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for that. I'm here because of you, without you I wouldn't be here. You saved me.

I looked up at Rosa. She was smiling down at me. I leaned up to Rosa. Our lips connected, I felt Fireworks, no explosions. We kiss for a minute or so. I pulled away and looked away from Rosa.

Me: I'm Sorry.

Rosa: For what?

Me: For kissing you.

Rosa grabbed my face, turning me to face her and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back. We pulled apart a minute or so later.

Rosa: Did you hear me complaining about it?

Me: No.

Rosa: Then there is no need to be sorry.

She said with a smile. I kissed her lightly on the lips.

Me: No, there is not.

I said smiling at her. Rosa moved over on the bed.

Rosa: Why don't we share this bed, It's way too big for me alone.

She said smiling. I just got up off the chair and climbed into the bed with her.

Me: You're right, It is way too big for just you.

I said looking at her smiling, she just smiled back and kissed me. We just lay there for a while, until I noticed Rosa had fallen asleep, so I decided to get some sleep too.


	9. Sleeping Arrangements

The next day, I woke up and noticed I was lying in a Hospital bed. I smiled, remembering last night. I looked to my right and saw Rosa lying there with her head on my shoulder and her right arm across my torso. Sh looked so peaceful. A nurse came in.

Nurse: I see you didn't need the bed?

Me: No, I guess not.

She just smiled at me.

Nurse: I understand, how she feels, wanting her Husband close when something so terrible happened to her.

I frowned at her.

Me: I'm not her Husband. I was the one who helped her when she got shot. I just met her yesterday.

Nurse: Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed you were her Husband.

Me: It's alright.

The Nurse check Rosa over, making sure she was OK. I just lay there, to afraid to move, in case I woke Rosa up. A couple of minutes later, Rosa started to wake up and eventually opened her eyes and looked straight at me. She smiled, I smiled back.

Me: Morning.

Rosa: Morning.

Me: How did you sleep?

Rosa: Very good actually. What about you?

Me: I slept great.

Rosa: Good.

We then heard the door opened and both looked towards the door. Horatio walked in. I got up off the bed and sat in the chair next to the bed. Horatio stood at the bottom of Rosa's bed.

Horatio: How are you feeling?

Rosa: Fine, considering. It's definitely not as painful as yesterday.

Horatio: That's good. I talked to your doctor and he said if you Heal well and if you feel a lot better by the end of the week you can go home. I want you to stay with someone, just until you are back on your feet.

Rosa: Horatio, I don't need a babysitter, I will be fine.

Horatio: I know you can look after yourself but I would feel a lot better if you stayed with someone while you are healing.

Rosa: Fine, I'll stay with Calleigh or-

Me: You can stay with me. If you want?

Rosa: Or I'll stay with Jesse, OK? You happy now.

she said with a smile.

Horatio: Yes, Just make sure you keep of your feet, if you are staying with Calleigh or Jesse let them get you what you need OK. You have to take it easy, OK?

Rosa rolled her eyes playfully.

Rosa: Okay. I will be fine.

Horatio: Okay, I better get to work, I will see you later, OK?

Rosa: Okay, bye Horatio.

Horatio: Bye, Rosa, Jesse.

Me: Bye, Horatio.

Horatio then walked out the room and down the hall.

Rosa: He is so protective. He's like my dad, except my dad's worse.

She said while laughing. I just smiled.

Me: Well, you were shot, Rosa. I would feel better if you stayed with someone until you were back on your feet.

Rosa smiled.

Rosa: You want me to stay with you?

Me: If you want to then yeah. Or at least until I go to work in a week. You can stay at mine as long as you want but I would want you to at least stay at mine until I have to go to work.

Rosa: I will stay with you then. Are you sure its OK?

Me: Rosa, I was the one that asked you.

Rosa: I know, But I don't want to impose.

Me: You won't be, trust me.

Rosa: OK.

We talked for a couple of hours, about everything we could think of until Calleigh came in.

Calleigh: Hey, Rosa. Hey, Jesse.

Rosa & I: Hey Calleigh.

Calleigh: How are you feeling?

Rosa: I'm actually feeling really good.

Calleigh: That's good. Hopefully you'll be out soon.

Rosa: Yeah, hopefully, I hate hospitals, I can't wait.

Calleigh: I can't wait until you can party, let Jesse here see your wild side.

Rosa: Yeah, I don't think he will be seeing my wild side.

Calleigh: Why not?

Rosa: 'Cause it will probably chase him away, back to L.A.

Calleigh just laughed.

Calleigh: True. But it hasn't chased away Ryan or Eric or It chase away Speed either.

Rosa: True. Well, maybe, but let's get me back to good health first, shall we?

Calleigh: Yeah, I think that's a good idea.

Rosa: Yeah.

Calleigh: You bored yet?

Rosa: Yep, there is nothing to do here. I wish I could just go home or to the beach.

Calleigh: Well hopefully by the end of the week you are out of here.

Rosa: Yep.

Calleigh: Well I better get going. I'll see you. OK?

Rosa: Yep, See ya.

Calleigh: Bye, Rosa, Jesse.

Rosa & I: Bye.

Rosa yawned.

Me: You tired.

Rosa: Yeah, I don't know why because I didn't do anything today.

I laughed.

Me: If your tired, just go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning.

Rosa: How can I go to sleep without my cuddle buddy?

she said with a smile. I just laughed at her. I got up out the chair and climbed into bed with her. Rosa lay her head on my shoulder and put her arm over my torso.

Me: Better?

Rosa: Much.

She said snuggling into me. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. I wasn't far behind her.


End file.
